


His Angel

by RhythmLight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhythmLight/pseuds/RhythmLight
Summary: While Sam is away the hunter and his angel play.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Kudos: 17





	His Angel

**Author's Note:**

> A little Destiel one-shot that just wouldn’t leave me alone until it was written.  
> This is only my second time writing smut so I’m sorry if it sucks (pun definitely intended.)

** His Angel. **

Dean was sitting on his bed while untying the tie from around his neck. He had just gotten back from the police station and the only plan he had at the moment was getting out of the blasted suit.

Sam had found them a hunt in Westminster, Colorado. After he had read an article online Sam had found that the deaths in this town was… bizarre to say the least.

The first death had been a man in his early thirties, who worked as a janitor at the hospital, and he had died when something burst out of his chest a la Alien style.

The second death had been a woman in her forties and she had been killed by rabid murder bunnies.

After they had looked into the people who had died Sam found out that the man, Aaron Cowles, used his work at the hospital to scare young female nurses with “Alien” bursting out of dead bodies and then when the girl was to scared/shocked he would sneak up behind them, knock them out and then rape them.

The woman, Mellissa Garett, breed bunnies for a living and was publicly against fur products and on first glance it looked completely normal but if you started to dig you found that she also sent a lot of the bunnies to a factory that made fur coats out of them.

That’s when Sam said that they most likely where dealing with a trickster.

Dean had a love/hate relationship with tricksters.

On one hand The Trickster had messed with him and Sam and then later basically tortured Sam by killing Dean over and over and over.

On the other hand, tricksters just gave some people what they deserve when others couldn’t or wouldn’t.

So here they were trying to find a trickster and then kill it. Sam was still out talking to witnesses so Dean was alone in the motel room for now.

After getting the tie of he unbuttoned three buttons on his shirt and then he went to get a beer from the fridge. When he turned to go back to the bed he jumped and almost dropped the beer.

“Cas!” Dean groaned. “We’ve talked about this, either make a sound when you appear or I’m going to get you a collar with a bell.”

“I apologize.” Castiels sounded deeper than normal.

“You okay Cas?” Dean walked past him and sat down on the bed while placing the beer on the bedside table.

“I do not know.” Castiel sounded hesitant. “I feel…”

“Anything I can help with?” Dean asked concerned.

“I don’t know if you would want to.” Castiel looked at him with a look in his eyes that Dean couldn’t place.

“Cas of course I’ll help you!” Dean protested.

“Hmm…” Castiel said. Then he took of his trench coat and suit jacket and straddled Deans lap.

“Eh…Cas, what’s going on?” Dean automatically reached out to grab Castiels ass so he wouldn’t slide of.

“I need you to have intercourse with me.” Castiel declared and then he kissed Dean softly.

“What?! Why?!” Dean looked shocked but his dick twitched in his pants.

“At first I didn’t understand why my stomach would flutter when I was close to you and why I hated it when I saw you with someone else but I figured it out. Now fuck me!” Castiel ordered him with lust blown eyes.

“Are you sure?” Dean had to be absolutely sure that Cas wanted this as much as he did.

“Yes.” Castiel was about to say more but Dean kissed him.

Dean thought he’d died and gone to paradise. Here he was kissing his, yes HIS, angel and it was absolutely perfect.

One minute he had Cas in his lap and the next he was leaning over a shirtless angel while he took of his on shirt. Castiel must have used some angel mojo to speed things up.

He bent down and sucked on of Castiels nipples into his mouth and he heard as much as felt the groan that Cas made.

“Please Dean.” Castiel moaned as he bucked up his hips to grind against Deans straining cock.

“Yeah you like that?” Dean asked with a leer and then he reached for the tube of lube he had in his bag.

After he placed the lube on the bed, he slowly pulled down Castiels pants and boxers and Castiels cock bounced up and landed on his stomach.

He liked a slow path from Cas’ balls to the head of his cock while poring lube onto his fingers and the moan that came from Castiel went straight to his cock.

Dean circled a finger around Cas’ hole and just as he pushed a finger in, he also took the head of Cas’ cock into his mouth and sucked.

Castiel gave a high-pitched whine and bucked trying to get further into Deans throat.

Time seemed to blur after that as Dean did everything in his power to make Castiel lose it completely. After he had made Castiel come twice, once in his mouth and once on his fingers his slid up so he cloud push into Castiels well stretched hole.

Just as he was about to slid in, he sat up with a gasp. He was alone on the bed, still in his suit and no beer on the bedside table.

‘Had it all been a dream?’ His cock was still rock hard and aching in his slacks.

He needed a shower. He stood up and started collecting his shower bag. Maybe he could finish his dream in the shower.

And if he also spent time trying to come up with a plan to seduce an angel no-one had to know.

As Dean closed the bathroom door, he didn’t see an angel in a trench coat become visible by the bed he had just napped on or the intrigued look in his eyes as he tilted his head in curiosity.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and that the smut wasn’t too bad.


End file.
